


Nothing is Sexier than a Wizard

by archnaemesis



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Shadowgast, Study Date, Wizards, explicit content in final chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archnaemesis/pseuds/archnaemesis
Summary: Caleb bumps into Essek while out shopping for numerous replacement spell components in Rosohna. What starts as a solitary peaceful day for each of the mages slowly turns into an impromptu date, and perhaps something more amorous as well.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Title inspired by my very favorite Liam tweet, of course.](https://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/1169819725548752897) I would like to pretend that this takes place when the M9 are having some MUCH needed off-time and are spending it taking care of their house in Rosohna. Mighty Nein...yall...I know you employed someone to take care of it, but please...please go back and visit your house soon…  
> Anyway! You're not here for the ramblings of a housewife! You're here for shadowgast! So enjoy!

Caleb awoke blearily as he did normally on mornings that he wasn’t traveling or fearing for his life or the life of others- with his face planted deep into a squishy pillow. It was unbearably difficult to wake up in Xhorhas. Anything outside of the underside of his warm quilt was opposingly dark and cold. He scratched his mass of tangled bed-head as his eyes wandered to his most recent project. It still sat innocently atop his desk, waiting for him to finish the puzzle of a spell that he was working through, and while his studies beckoned him fervently, he could not yet answer. It would need to wait until later because he desperately needed a bath, so he didn’t stink like an old boot filled with spoiled goat milk, as Jester would most likely describe him. Today he would need to go shopping, and he began to create a mental list once his body was fully submerged in the warm, soothing waters of the Xhorhaus hot tub. The scent of peppermint and bergamot hit his senses and brightened his cloudy mind, making him consider that a little bath in the morning wasn’t so bad. Caduceus might be on to something with these added oils.

Regardless, the shopping list was the most important thing on Caleb’s mind. 

First came paper. Good, quality parchment was nearly always at the top of his list and what emptied his coin purse half of the time. Next would be good ink, and perhaps a few other odds and ends such as fleece that wasn’t caked with dried blood, spools of both copper wire and silver thread that weren’t a tangled mess in his pockets, and a fresh jar of molasses that hadn’t been raided by Jester and Veth’s sticky fingers were all necessary. In the event he had enough money left for it, a new quill would be a good little treat as a reward for a successful shopping venture. Caleb half submerged his head beneath the water and began to blow bubbles of annoyance just considering all of the different stops he needed to make. It would pay off in the end, though, when he could come home and blaze through his newest breakthrough. 

Caleb made his way to the kitchen area after pulling on a set of darker robes that were (probably) washed most recently where Caduceus, Fjord, and Jester were already sitting over a breakfast of what looked like a platter of rich and runny fried eggs with roasted root vegetables and plenty of beautiful diced herbs and coarsely ground pepper sprinkled atop in the center of the table, along with honeypot and a loaf of what smelled like-

“Good morning Caleb! Come try this banana bread Caduceus and I made for breakfast! And some other stuff, too!” Jester piped up eagerly while motioning for him to come and sit with them.

“It smells, ah, very sweet.” Caleb remarked while taking a seat on the opposite end of the table from his compatriots.

“Just watch out for egg shells,” Fjord muttered into his mug of tea with a smirk, inciting a swift slap on his shoulder from Jester.

“Caduceus said it was _one_ eggshell, Fjord! Just one! And it probably won’t even be in the first piece probably and maybe it probably didn’t even make it into the baking dish, so I don’t know why you would make such a big deal out of it, you know?” Jester blathered with a plum blush of embarrassment darkening her cheeks as she continued to whack his shoulder repeatedly. Fjord could only laugh at her flustered outburst.

“She’s probably right. I only noticed one eggshell, so maybe it isn’t even in there.” Caduceus said with the same slice of serenity he always had, his new straw hat bobbing along as he nodded. He had already risen from his seat to pour a cup of warm tea for their wizard friend.

“So much energy every morning.” Caleb mused once Jester calmed down and sliced herself a large chunk of the confection. 

“Yeah, well, I was excited about baking, and now no one is going to eat it because of just a little egg crunchy bit in it.” Jester said haughtily while spreading honey and butter on her piece. 

“I’ll eat it.” a soft voice called from behind Jester. Yasha had been so quiet when she joined them that none of them noticed her presence. 

“Oh, Yasha! I knew I could count on you!” Jester happily chirped.

“May I?” Yasha asked while nodding to the loaf. Jester immediately presented her with the small serrated knife. Yasha cut a modest slice of the bread, but took the larger part of the loaf leaving the slice behind. Without ceremony she took a large bite from the loaf while everyone looked on with attentive vigilance.

“There’s something in here…” Yasha remarked while chewing slowly.

“The walnuts maybe?” Jester asked meekly.

“No, it’s more of a crisp...crunch.” she said definitively with a quizzical look. Fjord looked like he was trying to hold in a mess of laughter while Jester looked mortified, but Yasha smiled softly, “I quite like it. It was a nice surprise. Thank you. May I also have some of the scramble?”

“Help yourself.” Fjord said, gesturing to the extra plates and silverware on their thick wooden table.

Jester looked relieved, and Caduceus gave her shoulder a comforting pat as he walked behind her and toward Caleb to offer him the cup of tea.

“We can make more banana bread this afternoon.” He said affirmatively to Jester.

Caleb took a sip of the tea. It was rich and strong with an earthy flavor and a hint of vanilla that settled on his taste buds. He watched and listened as his companions planned their days at the table. It had been awhile since they spent a nice chunk of time at this home, so Caduceus, Fjord, Jester, and Yasha decided to take some time to tend to their rooftop for the day. Eventually Veth arrived at the table as well as a very sleepy looking Beauregard, who took two cups of tea to even remotely wake up. 

“Ok, but after that I want to make Sprinkle a new little hut in the tree!” Jester countered after Caduceus asked if she could weed one of the flower beds, “Veth, do you think you could help me?”

“Any other day I would be really happy to make a coffin, I mean, hut for your-” she cleared her throat, “Weasel, who is definitely not dead, but, today, I was actually hoping that you could bring me to Nicodranas, Caleb.”

Caleb perked up, but raised an eyebrow.

“What is going on in Nicodranas?” he asked.

“Well! Luc has been enrolled in an archery class that he goes to in the afternoons- after school, of course. Apparently he’s about to go from white, uh, is it a belt? Sash? Headband? Shit. I don’t remember, but he’s going to be orange after he does a little demonstration today, and I need to be there to see it.” Veth explained proudly.

“Congratulations! That’s really amazing.” Fjord said warmly, “Should we all attend?”

“Oh, it’s alright, everyone. I’m sure you all have things to do today. It might be nice for just me to go.” Veth said bashfully, twirling some of her dark hair. Caleb smiled. Spending time with her family was incredibly important, and, since they didn’t have any pressing matters to attend to, it made sense that she would want to spend every moment of freetime with them.

“Of course I’ll transport you to Nicodranas. I’m sure our friend Yussa may be willing to send you back, or I could even come and get you tomorrow, if you’d like.” Caleb suggested.

“I think I would like that! Thank you, Caleb.” Veth said brightly, the shine of her confident, toothy smile rivaling the gleam of turquoise tattoo across her face. Her obvious excitement was endearing. 

“I can help you out, Jessie.” Beau piped up with a wave, now thoroughly caffeinated and leaning sideways on Yasha’s chair.

“Me too! Well, I might not be very good at the construction, but I would like to look after Sprinkle.” Yasha interjected with quiet enthusiasm.

“Okay! We’re going to make a mini Xhorhaus just for Sprinkle! He’s gonna love it so much!” Jester bubbled happily.

“Could you first send a message to Yussa about Veth’s visit, if you wouldn’t mind? I’m sure he would appreciate not being blindsided, ah, again.” Caleb asked. His chair scraped the wood floor as he got up to clean his now empty mug.

“Oh! That’s a really good idea, Caleb!” 

Jester cleared her throat, and a spark of magic, teal and wispy, came from her mouth as she spoke aloud:

“ _Yussa, hey! Hope you don’t mind, we have Veth coming through to Nicodranas. Caleb will come tomorrow to get her. Hope you’re good! Uhmm, hope Wensworth is good too, okay, bye!_ ”

“You’ve gotten quite good at that.” Fjord marveled as Jester folded her arms proudly.

“What are your plans for today, Caleb?” Veth asked as she began to eat her breakfast.

“I have some work to do, but before that I must go out and find necessary supplies. I’ve got some new ideas that are arcane in nature. It’s been proving to be a challenge, though.” Caleb explained while washing his mug. Veth exchanged a glance with Jester, and nudged her upper arm with a raised eyebrow.

“Y’know, since we are back in the Dynasty and all, why not ask Essek to help you find the stuff you’re looking for? I mean, I bet he knows all of the spots for magic goodies.” Jester said with her voice an octave higher in a sing-song sort of way.

Caleb paused while drying his mug.

Essek.

Everything about him spun around Caleb’s mind for a moment. Thoughts of Essek reminded him that his chest was not hollow just yet, the pounding of his heart beating on his chest cavity as an eager reminder. White lashes fanned around curious ultramarine eyes that seemed to glow across the smooth, dark skin of his face. A thin but curious smirk, complexity hiding behind an air of confidence. Caleb’s hands were always dangerously drawn to him when they were in close proximity. A casual touch on Essek’s forearm, his hand, his shoulder, and the terse, icy flinch Caleb would find under the immediate contact melted and relaxed just as quickly. It had been awhile since they had been in one another’s presence, just the two of them. Maybe he could help Caleb out? That would be rather nice. They could walk around the city together, maybe have a nice lunch with one another, and afterwards they could come back to the Xhorhaus because there was that fun little arcane problem sitting right there on his desk that Essek could easily help him with. And after that, well what a coincidence! Next to his desk was his bed, his warm and inviting bed. They could start a fire between sheets and see how hot it could get. 

But then he swiftly shook his head to eject the thought, some of his still damp amber orange tresses falling out of the small ponytail on the back of his head with the motion. There was attraction there, but he resisted it.

“Essek is...a very busy man. I wouldn’t want to bother him with trivial things like a shopping trip.” Caleb said in a tone that wavered from creating fallible excuses.

“Essek is our friend, Caleb. He would make time for you if you asked.” Veth said sweetly with a shrug.

“I could send him a message for you.” Jester suggested.

“Does anyone need anything while I am out?” Caleb asked, changing the subject and dodging their badgering matchmaking. A few scattered noncommittal responses were stated, but Jester’s disappointed grumbles still lingered in Caleb’s ears as he and Veth made their way to the cozy laboratory study.

Caleb began drawing out the teleportation circle with a nub of blue chalk as he made a mental note of yet another thing he would need to get while out today.

“Almost finished,” Caleb called out to Veth as he drew out the finer details in the center of the circle.

“Looks like you were working really hard. This place is messier than we left it last night.” Veth noted some of the crumpled up papers in the waste bin.

“Uh, ja, I brought some of my work into my room last night. My new project is...tricky.” Caleb said while standing up. His back gave a twinge of pain after being hunched over and he winced. He pointed to where Veth should stand in the center, and she complied. He stooped over again in front of her to finish the last few strokes to the final rune.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have Essek over to help you through it?” Veth insisted again.

“Maybe. I will admit it is nice to spend time with him. He’s brilliant, that much is certain.” Caleb paused and sighed deeply, “But I do not wish to wear his patience with us thin. Maybe a part of me doesn’t want to ask him for help on something I can do myself.”

“Are you worried he might think you’re stupid or something? Because he knows how brilliant you are, too, Caleb. I think you’re underestimating him. What if he is just sitting in his tower hoping that you reach out to him?”

“You might be right.” Caleb looked up to Veth, “You ready?”

Veth’s brows drew together and she placed a small reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Caleb, can I give you some advice? Friend to friend?”

“Uh, sure.”

“You need to reach out and grab the things you really want. Also,” she advised in total seriousness, “You need to get laid, buddy.”

Caleb put the last stroke of chalk on the floor. He placed his hands on the circle to send Veth to Nicodranas, his blue eyes grew brighter as he recited the spell to activate it. She was gone in a few blinks. First a blue blur, like an outline, shone around her, next a sparkle of magical energy, and suddenly nothing. Caleb pushed himself up from his crouching position and scratched the eternal itch from the scars on his forearms.

_ You need to reach out and grab the things you really want. _

There were always excuses. Valid, irrefutable excuses. There were more serious matters to attend to, no time to waste on pursuing fleeting infatuations. But things were somewhat peaceful at the moment. The whole group was taking a well deserved break from the chaos that they found themselves constantly wrapped up in.

Despite this, Caleb would rather create an entire expanse of excuses, brick by brick, and hide away deep inside of his fortified heart for fear of trusting anyone other than the very few he had already let in. Because outside of that fort of safety was a high possibility of hurt and pain. Again. Essek was a complexity between. Caleb wanted him badly, but perhaps not badly enough to admit that to himself yet. And certainly not enough to reach out and grab him.

Sometimes he was still just a simple coward.

After some time, Caleb situated his scarf loosely around his neck and exited the house with Frumpkin purring happily while balancing on his shoulder.

It was a lovely day, if there could be lovely days in Rosohna. The late morning air was cool, but the chill was more invigorating and less biting. Breezy, but not so much that you would be overwhelmed by gusts. Overall, it was a nice day for a walk, and Caleb was happy to do just that. He loved his friends fiercely, but sometimes it was a treat to just be on his own for a bit of peace. Time to himself was rare, and much needed to recharge. The soles of his dark brown boots clacked across the smooth dark stones paving the streets. The dull green light from the street lamps and bright oranges from the lit bonfires on street corners were beautifully dancing in his peripherals, but he had tunnel vision for one thing and one thing only: the shops. His eyes quickly studied store windows as he walked, moving left to right to look across the street as well. The citizens shied away from his trajectory as he strode about town, which wasn’t surprising. Although he had changed his garb to blend in, his empire features were obvious signs of avoidance to the locals. It made inquiring for help in finding what he was looking for nearly impossible.

Caleb was only aware of one shop that he could go to in order to purchase high quality parchment in the city. He stepped off of the street and walked into the open shop, which was second from the corner next to a café. Stacks of papers in pale chestnut cubbies lined the walls of the shop from floor to ceiling surrounding him on both sides. On a long table down the center of the tight area were several different colors of ink on display, each with a uniform bottle and cork stopper, as well as bright waxes and intricate stamping seals. Behind the counter in the back were spools and spools of various ribbons and beautiful quills, some of the feathers more large and elaborate and others more small and subdued. This was technically a stationary and mailing shop, but since it was the only place Caleb knew of to purchase parchment, he came here first. The parchment was always more than he liked to pay, but that was the cost of wizardry in this city.

Just as Caleb had walked up to a cubby with the correct size of nicely bleached parchment, the door to the store opened with a small copper bell jingling to also signify entry. Frumpkin descended from his shoulder and gave a friendly chirp-like mew towards the person standing in front of the door. Out of curiosity, Caleb shifted to glance at the new patron who had captured Frumpkin’s interest. Instead of being inconspicuous, his blues eyes widened in surprise and he felt his heart give an uncomfortable yet exhilarated leap at the sight.

“Caleb Widogast. What a pleasant surprise.” Essek Thelyss greeted him with a small grin and a hand charmingly propped beneath his chin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb wondered if this was some sort of waking dream as he openly gaped at Essek’s handsome face with surprise. He absolutely did not expect to see the man who had been floating around his thoughts for such a long time now. It had been quite awhile since they last seen one another and spoken face to face. It was a huge city, what even were the chances of this happening? Caleb was near certain that any given moment he would wake up at home and still in bed as he watched Essek run his fingers through his light hair, giving it extra volume and letting some of the wavy tresses settle around one side of his face. Essek had such a strong dreamy and alluring presence that it took everything in Caleb to mentally slap his own consciousness back to the material plane. 

“Essek. Hello.” Caleb said, now snapping his jaw closed to greet him with a nod and a forced casual smile.

“I thought that was you. I could only think of one person who would walk around the city with a bright orange cat in tow. Good day to you, Frumpkin.” Essek greeted warmly with a smile to the cheery fae feline, who trotted up and affectionately rubbed against his leg through his long dark blue cloak. Essek briefly stooped down to stroke Frumpkin, the silver coords, metal chained trinkets, and crystal trimmings decorating the top of his platinum mantle jingled together slightly as he completed the motion. He straightened up gracefully and tucked his arms underneath his cloak.

Dear _gods,_ he looked radiant today. 

Caleb teemed with fleeting jealousy of his cat as Frumpkin trotted back to his side. He snapped his fingers and his small companion disappeared with a light puff of grey smoke.

“What about now? Think I can blend into the crowd better?” Caleb asked. Essek hummed and thoughtfully studied Caleb up and down. He then laughed lightly behind his slender fingers. 

“Somehow you still stand out. Perhaps it is your bright orange hair giving you away.” Essek paused before he remarked, “It’s gotten longer.”

Suddenly Caleb was suddenly aware of the length of his hair as it swished with each of his movements, some of it still tied back behind his head, but mostly spilling out of the little bun he had put it in while getting ready to leave the house. It certainly had gotten longer, but not so long that even he had taken time to really notice. But Essek had. 

“Ja, I guess I haven’t thought to cut it in awhile.” Caleb shrugged and rubbed the light stubble on his chin, remembering the time Yasha had given him a close shave. He hadn’t been keeping up with his appearance and this chance meeting had him feeling a little self conscious, not a normal characteristic of his. Next to the ever immaculate Essek he looked rough around the edges. 

Essek delicately glided forward. Once he reached Caleb, he paused briefly with his shoulder pointed towards him.

“It suits you.” Essek said quietly, briefly looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He continued to slide past and over to Caleb’s other side.

The borderline flirting left Caleb with a mild tickle in his stomach. They had hardly been in each other’s company for 5 minutes and he was already feeling the pressure of the undeniable pull from his heart toward Essek. He glanced over to see his friend scrutinizing the displayed stock of wax blocks on the table. Caleb felt elated and nauseated at the same time. It was easy to self diagnose the sudden sickness. Yes, this was definitely a mild case of an illness known as a crush. The lack of close proximity to one another had not lessened these feelings, but had only allowed Caleb to uselessly attempt to bury them. A foolish endeavor; Essek was just too pretty. Too clever. Too perfect. How could Caleb not be attracted to everything about him? Not even a restorative spell from Caduceus or Jester cast at the peak of their magical prowess could help him now. 

“So? Out for a little shopping venture at the stationary shop? Where is the rest of your merry group?” Essek asked while inspecting a few different selections of shiny purple wax.

“They’re at the house. The tree and garden needed attention. I needed some fresh air...a few new things...and maybe a little time to myself,” Caleb explained, parchment now in hand.

“I can imagine,” Essek sympathised. His tone wasn’t overtly malicious, because he obviously also cared deeply for each member of the Mighty Nein, but it was more of an understanding solidarity as a fellow introvert. He suddenly looked puzzled at the paper in Caleb’s hands.

“Not certain if you knew this, but there is still no mail allowed out to the empire. If you were thinking of sending a letter-” Essek’s voice trailed into an unfortunate tone and Caleb met it by shaking his head to dispel the misunderstanding.

“Oh! This? No, no. I was buying parchment for my spellbook. I started working on something new last night and ran out before I could complete it.” Caleb explained while gingerly holding the 5 pieces of paper in his hands like they were a most precious commodity. Essek’s eyebrows raised.

“I would very much like to hear more about that later- oh, only if you would indulge me, of course, but buying parchment here?” He looked toward the back of the shop where the bored drow clerk at the counter seemed to be reading a book and chewing bubblegum, paying them no mind whatsoever, “It’s quite expensive.”

“I thought that was just the cost of good paper within the Dynasty. This is the only place I know of that sells supplies in Rosohna.” Caleb meekly admitted in a low tone.

“Oh, gods, no. I could show you significantly more affordable places to buy paper, ink, any small thing for spells that you might need. I mean, I could even simply give you parchment and such. There is more than enough at my tower. I never pay for necessities for my research.” Essek said in a hushed voice.

“That’s convenient. All a part of being the loyal Shadowhand?” Caleb asked. He wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Supplies were costly, and if all he had to do to get the things he needed for free was to be in the presence of a person he admired it was a win-win situation, really.

“Being employed by the dynasty does have perks.” Essek tilted his head, “Are you free right now? I wouldn’t want to get in the way of your precious day to yourself.”

Caleb’s heart struck a persistent hopeful beat in his chest, insisting he indulge his desires. There was no one he would rather spend a quiet day with. Around Essek there was a strange sort of familiar wavelength that they both seemed to ride as one, especially when they were working or studying together. 

“Ja, absolutely. I would hate to impose upon you, though, if you are in the middle of something important.” Caleb said, giving Essek an out if he was just being polite to accommodate his acquaintance in this happenstance of their meeting in the wild.

“I have a few things I wished to accomplish today. Nothing pressing, but-” Essek paused like he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue his thoughts, but they came from his mouth nonetheless, “For you? I make time.”

Caleb swallowed.

“Since you are an expert on such things, I’ll try not to let it go to my head. Not too much...” 

Caleb said this and gave Essek a small smile, but in reality it was the opposite.

_“For you, I make time”_

The phrase would no doubt be consuming Caleb’s mind for hours, days, weeks, and months to come, gluttonously recycling the amazing, elated feeling he currently felt. 

“Wait here a moment. Please.” Essek said and made his way to the counter with the dark purple wax block in hand. Caleb could hear his exchange with the shopkeeper.

“This wax should do. Please melt it down and stamp these with the official state seal. And send each of them express, straight away. Charge it to my research account.”

Essek passed a few letters to the clerk.

“Of course, Shadowhand. Right away.”

Essek turned around quickly to face Caleb. With his business completed, he now held a new anticipatory twinkle in his eyes and what could only be described as a smirk with a devious edge, like they were ditching formal obligations to get into trouble.

“Come. We can stop by my tower briefly to get what you need. If the materials there do not suffice, I will escort you to my regular stops around town.” Essek offered with his hands steepled in front of his lips, barely concealing his expression. Caleb dared to think he seemed particularly excited and it made him smile freely. He was also excited, but there was a nervousness swirling around in his stomach, a crazy, fun, thrilling, happy nervousness.

“That sounds great. Lead the way.” Caleb gestured to the door. He held it open for Essek to glide through first before exiting.

The conversation on the way to Essek’s tower was easy and polite. Caleb caught Essek up on recent adventures of the Mighty Nein, and Essek caught Caleb up on recent Dynasty news. When they arrived at the tower, Essek brought Caleb past the conventional sitting room for guests, and directly into his private study. The room was large and open with high ceilings, just like in the other parts of the tower that Caleb had seen before. There was a long study desk in the back of the room with a cushy black leather chair and dizzyingly high and well stocked bookshelves behind it. With a swift wave of his hand, Essek lit a fire in the fireplace, illuminating the small seating area and coffee table in the front of the room. He continued to distinctly point and light several small tea lights that gently hovered around the room, and a pair of intricate black iron candelabra that sat upon the glittering dark brown and plum speckled granite-topped study desk. 

It only took a few minutes for Essek to begin gathering components from his personal cache for Caleb. There was a growing pile of things for his wizard friend on the dark walnut coffee table- a large stack of the finest, smoothest parchment the Dynasty could offer, two boxes of a beautiful shimmering blue chalk, a small bit of fuzzy grey lambs fleece, which was neatly tied together with a thin green grosgrain ribbon, a brand new spool of copper wire and silver thread, a tiny potted jar of molasses, which had a metal wired design on the topper making it easier to flick open, and even a small bag containing 3 precious pieces of amber and 5 sizeable ivory pearls. Essek’s generosity seemed to know no bounds as he asked Caleb for each item on his list, one by one. He seemed to enjoy presenting Caleb with the things he needed, and Caleb was incredibly grateful and amazed each time. A small part of him also found it exceedingly cute how Essek took pride in offering so many necessities to the fellow arcane caster. 

“What’s next?” Essek asked with his arms folded.

“This is so much, Essek. I could not trouble you for even more,” Caleb said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Nonsense.” Essek shrugged, “It’s my pleasure. It is all courtesy of the Dynasty to support me and my own research, so why not allow me to extend that luxury to you as well? Anything you wish for, do not hold back.”

“Well, I am also in need of ink for transcribing.” Caleb admitted.

“Ink? Of course. Let’s see...what color do you prefer?” Essek asked Caleb with zero hesitation. With a short wave of his hand the door to a dark wooden cupboard with glass doors opened gently and they each approached it to look inside. There were dozens and dozens of unique bottles of different shapes and sizes lining the tiny shelves. 

“Ah, I just use black ink. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Caleb responded while marveling at Essek’s resplendent and neatly organised collection, “Though I must admit I am drawn to these red inks. You have quite a few.”

“I thought you might enjoy those! Here. Take a look at this one.” Essek pulled out a small bottle that appeared black but upon closer inspection had an intensely dark red ink inside, “This one is a red ink that has a bit of blood from a young black dragon. It writes red, but after a few hours the caustic nature from the blood disintegrates the parchment, but only where you write.”

“That’s fascinating. Not very useful if you write on both sides, though.” Caleb said with a sideways smile, and Essek nodded to agree.

“I would imagine you would end up with an intelligible mess and several small flecks of confetti. Less practical, more theatrical.” Essek laughed lightly while contentedly watching Caleb’s eyes curiously scan the contents of the cabinet with great interest.

“This one does not match the aesthetic of your collection at all.” Caleb remarked with a smirk while gesturing towards an adorable heart shaped bottle near the top row.

“This one is interesting. It’s very glossy and has an iridescent shimmer to the ink.” Essek explained while pulling down the bottle of pinkish pearly liquid down.

“Now that is something I’m certain Jester would enjoy.” Caleb said. He took the bottle and held it up to the faintly glowing light of the chamber to see a rainbow prism in the delicate vial. It was beautiful.

“I have no doubt she would, but I do not believe she would be partial towards it for ethical reasons.” He looked apologetically at Caleb, though before he could inquire, Essek admitted, “Mostly unicorn blood.”

“Ah...I see.” 

Their gazes settled on one another briefly as they stood shoulder to shoulder. Caleb could easily get lost in the deep blue galaxy sparkling curiously in Essek's eyes. It was as though they were naturally drawing him in, like the inevitable pull of gravity on an object. The reality of their small dreamy moment was indulged for but a few seconds until Caleb cleared his throat. He broke contact as his eyes drifted to the very bottom of the cupboard where several larger bottles were neatly lined up. Caleb noticed that the contents of these were an indigo color that were labeled for spell usage.

“I forgot that you used blue ink specifically in your spellbook.” Caleb said while picking up one of the large bottles to study it. The bottles were beautifully crafted and had a wing-like design at the neck. Essek also cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together almost diffidently before speaking.

“Yes, of course you would remember. I do think it has an added element of style that I enjoy.” Essek waved his fingers through the air in front of him and pulled his thick black tome from its hiding place in a tear between dimensions. His black leather spellbook had a shiny iron nine pointed star embedded on the center front along with an intricate scrawling design of ivory pearls and dark blue sapphires inlaid into the leather. The tome landed gently in Essek’s right hand and he waved the fingers of his left to open it and flutter the numerous pages about playfully.

“And everything is neat as a pin inside as well. Not a smudge in sight. We have different styles of transcribing, you and I.” Caleb noted. He unclipped his own spellbook from his side holster underneath his warm coat. While holding the book in one hand, Caleb splayed his fingers out on his other hand and the caramel brown leather cover flew open. The pages fluttered to mimic Essek. He let the motion stop near the back of his book to the beginning of one spell, “There are several smudges and scratch outs for this spell.

Essek peered at the title and mouthed out the name of the spell- _Widogast's Web of Fire_

“It shows how passionate you are when inspired to create a new concept. It’s endearing.” Essek said with a warm smile toward Caleb before squinting down at the open page. He shook his head and chuckled, “Though I do not believe I could transcribe this myself even if I tried. What is this part...right here? That can’t be for invoking energy for heat, can it?”

Caleb snorted. Essek could praise him and tease him in practically the same moment.

“Okay, ja, listen here, Thelyss. It’s not _that_ bad. The beginning is for the intended trajectory of the spell. Invoking energy for incineration is the last thing you want to figure. Let me just show you...” He sighed from the playful teasing, and began to lecture Essek in great detail about the spell from a conceptual level. Caleb shrugged off his cloak and rolled up his sleeves to cast a few small illusions to show his new eager pupil how the spell worked. He also demonstrated the phosphorus cat’s cradle needed to enact the spell. Before they knew it, Essek was seated at his desk with Caleb leaning over him to assist with the transcription. It took awhile, but Essek finally placed his black ostrich quill into the tiny decorative inkwell on his desk, and leaned back in his dark chair, and subsequently into Caleb’s front slightly. Essek stretched his fingers, placed his hands on his desk, and looked up at his teacher. Caleb was hovering right above him with one hand placed on the cool granite of the desk and the other on the chair. Their faces were barely centimeters away from each other.

“I believe that completes my transcription, Professor Widogast.” Essek said slyly with a smirk.

Caleb tried his best not to break his expression as his breath hitched.

“Ja, I think that will do it. Well done.” Caleb breathed shakily while looking down at Essek. His pupil tilted his head to the side lightly, wavy white hair bouncing with him. His smile widened and his eyes crinkled at the corners, pleased with the praise. Being in close quarters with the kryn mage was suddenly having a physical effect manifesting as a warm blush on Caleb’s cheeks as he had a titanous and overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss him. It would be so easy, and his lips looked so inviting with that cocky grin. It was getting more and more difficult to deny physical attraction by the moment. His day had taken an unexpected turn. He didn't even expect to be gone from the Xhorhaus for so long. Was everyone wondering where he was? Caleb wasn't sure it even mattered when he was nearly bumping his nose against Essek's. Caleb was infatuated, and that was dangerous.

_Very_ dangerous.

Instead of an amazing make out session, Caleb straightened up and out of the draw of temptation and began to make busy to deny himself, ever the masochist. He walked to the opposite side of the desk to physically distance himself from the magnet that was Essek Thelyss. He started to organise the scratch papers they had been using for offhand script and picked up his own spellbook to strap it safely back into the holster at his side. 

Essek hummed, and his fingers each padded on the surface of the desk a few times. Was that...dissatisfaction? Impatience? No. No, no. It couldn’t be. Or...maybe it was. 

“Please, um, allow me to thank you! Would you like to go somewhere to lunch? My treat, of course. We are getting into the afternoon at this point.” Essek humbly asked quietly, his face genuinely full of appreciation and affection. Caleb froze on the spot, seemingly at a loss for words, which caused Essek to immediately back down.

“Ah...um...that would be…” Caleb began quietly, but Essek cut him off by quickly standing and walking over to Caleb.

“Although I do understand if the answer is no. I fear that I might be pushing my presence onto you. I do not wish to rob you of your whole day, you do not get time like this often.” Very unlike himself, Essek was timidly blabbering and seemed less confident. He let out a small sigh and continued, “Forget that I said anything. Forgive me I...well, you know that I am not close with many others, so I fear that I may be overbearing, towards you in particular, because I enjoy our time together.”

_You need to reach out and grab the things you really want._

Caleb abruptly reached out to grab Essek’s wrist. He could feel Essek’s pulse beating frantically against his thumb and was almost relieved to know that their erratic, uncertain, and nervous feelings were one in the same. As usual, so much about them was a mirror, a perfect match.

“Essek. I feel just as much a sense of peace within your company that I do with myself, and that’s more than I can say for any person I know. I enjoy spending time with you as well.”

Caleb awkwardly froze, as though he realized he got caught up in the moment and admitted too much. He quickly released Essek.

“Mittagessen, ja? Do you have a favorite spot?” Caleb asked in his attempt to ease the tension of the room back into a more casual and relaxed territory.

"I have a place in mind that I would love to share with you." Essek said with a nod.

"Alright then. Well, we can go. The two of us, just as friends. Or..."

Caleb shrugged.

"It can be a date."

With his beautiful smile making a reappearance, Essek flipped his hair possibly to distract from the dark plummy blush that had appeared on his cheeks. He gave Caleb a small wink in response. 

“Grab a book off the wall." Essek commanded playfully, "Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Sugar daddy Essek takes care of his sugar baby wizard Caleb.  
> I added the last bit about explicitly turning the next part into a date like 5 minutes before posting because their overwhelming attraction to one another was even driving ME crazy while writing this. oops.  
> So that means the whole next chapter can basically be more direct flirting + foreplay. wink wonk.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you really enjoyed it, please drop me a comment! If you really REALLY enjoyed it, and wanna be BEST FRIENDS my dms are very open to critters! Twitter/Instagram @Vanaellala


End file.
